1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic turn signal monitor and warning device for a vehicle such as a motorcycle which requires manual deactivation of the turn signals by the operator after executing a turn with the vehicle. The device monitors turn signal activation which initiates a timer. The timer activates a warning signal to alert the operator when the turn signal remains activated beyond an adjustable time interval after initiation and to remind the operator to deactivate the turn signal. The vehicle's hazard lights do not activate the device's timer, and the device's timer resets when the vehicle's brakes are applied. The present invention uses digital logic chips to detect turn signal condition and provide a warning to operator. The invention is robust, effective and efficient. The invention has superior electrical isolation to prevent damage to or interfere with the vehicle's systems and is impervious to hazard light operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
The means for disengaging or deactivation turn signals on two wheel vehicles, such as motor cycles, is different than for four wheel vehicles, such as automobiles, because of the differences in the steering mechanisms of the two and four wheel vehicles and how those steering mechanisms function to turn the vehicles. With a four wheel vehicle, the turn is accomplished by physically rotating the steering mechanism, generally a steering wheel, which must return to the center position after the turn is completed. This rotation and return of the wheel to the center position is an easily detected action and an automatic deactivation mechanism can easily be crafted to detect this action and thereby be employed to automatically deactivate the turn signals of the four wheel vehicle after the turn is executed.
However with a two wheel machine, a turn is executed mainly by shifting weight and balance. This action involves a much less distinct movement of the handle bars than the action involves with the wheel of an automobile. Thus, it is difficult to create a device for detecting when a two wheel vehicle has executed a turn and thereby automatically turn off the turn signals on the two wheel vehicle.
Only a few motorcycles have turn signals that automatically switch off after executing a turn, but the majority of motorcycles are not so equipped. The present invention is a useful addition for those motorcycles that do not automatically switch off the turn signals.
On occasion, an operator will fail to manually switch off his turn signal after making a turn. Failure to switch off the turn signal creates a hazardous situation. The function of a turn signal system is to visually broadcast the intention of the vehicle operator. The operators of other vehicles make decisions that can be based on this broadcast information. They may, for instance, proceed into the path of an oncoming vehicle if they believe that the other vehicle is preparing to turn when, in fact, it is not preparing to turn. This miscommunication of intentions can result in a collision.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing an automatic reminder in the form of a warning alarm to the operator to turn off his turn signal when the turn signal remains activated beyond an adjustable time interval after initial activation. The time interval is adjustable to allow the operator sufficient time to complete the turn and turn off the turn signal before the device activates the warning alarm mechanism.
The present invention is an electrical device that is connected to each signal conductor, the battery power, and the chassis ground of the vehicle. The components are resistors, capacitors, diodes, transistors, warning buzzer, logic chips, 12 volt D.C. motor, connectors, fasteners, wiring, etc. as will be more fully described hereafter.
The device has a detector circuit which detects when one of the turn signals is activated and activates a timer in response to the activation of the turn signal. If the turn signal is still on when the preselected time expires on the timer, the voltage pulse is switched to the high impedance input of a MOSFET which is a power amplifier. The load or warning mechanism is powered in concert with the turn signal pulses using the pulses from the turn signal only as a control voltage. There is very little load requirement on the circuit of the vehicle turn signal system. Power for the transducer is provided from the battery through the drain and source connection of the MOSFET. The battery connection is fused.
The invention does not alter the performance of the vehicle systems other than providing the intended warning that that the turn signal is still activated and needs to be turned off. The warning is manifested by a piezo electric buzzer and/or a silent alarm. The silent alarm mechanism might be an unbalanced motor mounted under the seat of the vehicle to provide a tactile indicator to the operator sitting on the seat. The unbalanced motor creates a vibration in the seat that is felt by the operator.
The invention uses digital logic chips to detect turn signal condition and provide warning to operator. This allows the invention to be robust, effective and efficient. Also, the invention is provided with superior electrical isolation to prevent damage to or interference with the vehicle's systems, and it is impervious to hazard light operation.